With the rapid development of medical monitors, doctors can view both color and grayscale images on a high-resolution, high-brightness color display. Although it avoids the complex signal switching occurring in the diagnostic process and the troubles caused by diagnosing with both of grayscale display and single color display, there are the problems of display quality deterioration due to single GAMMA or DICOM calibration for image processing. For example, if the color image is calibrated using the DICOM, it will leads to color deviation and reduction of brightness. If the grayscale image is calibrated using the GAMMA, it will make the image brightness turn high and the color contrast reduce. Therefore, using a single calibration method cannot meet simultaneously the requirements of clear display of the color image and grayscale image in a same display screen. Meanwhile images will be disturbed by various color text, logo and kinds of information during the process of imaging diagnostic, and the traditional algorithms will erroneously determine such grayscale image as a color image, and then calibrate it using the GAMMA calibration curve. The above cases will affect the discovery and diagnosis of the disease to some extent.